Construction System
The Construction System is a new system that allows building fortifications on unclaimed territory, using a new resource — Cortium. In order to place a construction object, you’ll need to first have access to its schematic. Once you own the schematic, you’ll be able to use the terminals on the ANT or Silo to deploy those items with Cortium. These schematics can be obtained from either the Depot’s new Construction section, or directly from an ANT or Silo terminal. Each item has a limited number that can be active at once, so keep an eye on the counter or you’ll end up deconstructing earlier objects. Construction Placement Construction placement keybindings and controls: *Move construction using mouse, look left and right to move object to the left or right, look up and down to raise or lower the object. *Use «Fire» and «Aim» buttons( left and right mouse buttons by default) to rotate. *Hold «Crouch» button( by default) to slowdown rotation speed. *Hold both «Fire» and «Aim» buttons to move object close/further away from you. *Use «Interact» button( by default) to confirm placement of the object. A group of red and blue orbs that appear on construction item, when you are holding it, should help you determine right placement high: *Blue orbs must be below ground level. *Green orbs must be above ground level. A series of highlights and rings that appear when you are holding a construction item should help you determine what objects are affecting/being affected by other construction objects: *Red highlights/rings show no deploy areas and objects that are creating that conflict for deployment. *Blue highlights/rings show active repair modules and their radius of effect. *Green highlights/rings show the things in the radius of effect of the object you are currently trying to place and/or objects other than the repair mod that will affect what you’re placing. *Orange ring shows the range of what can be powered by a placed Cortium Silo. These effects should only appear when relevant to keep the display from becoming overly cluttered. Victory Cores With the HIVE, we’re introducing the concept of Victory Cores. These cores are shared across each faction and can be viewed in the VP UI. When a continent unlocks, each faction has a certain amount of cores available. By default, each faction gets 2 cores, with an additional core given to whichever faction unlocked the current continent. Cores are automatically placed in HIVEs the system thinks are the most viable every 180 seconds, with the following rules: *The closer the HIVE is to an enemy Warp Gate, the faster it will generate Victory Points. HIVEs that can generate more VP are prioritized over those generating less *If your active HIVE is in a contested area, your core can not be relocated. *If you overextend into enemy territory without enough support, the system will determine your HIVE to be too dangerous to provide a core too. If you’re setting up in enemy territory, bring some significant backup or you won’t get a core. When an active HIVE is destroyed, the faction who destroyed it will steal that core for their faction, and it will then automatically activate the most ideal HIVE, provided another empty HIVE exists. It’s worth noting that Silos must be restocked with Cortium constantly, as HIVEs, like modules, require an active power source to function. If a Silo runs out of Cortium, an active HIVE will no longer generate Victory Points. Inactive cores (owned cores without a valid chassis) have a placement timer on them, if the timer reaches zero and there is still no valid chassis to place it in the core will become neutral and be awarded to the faction with the oldest existing valid chassis or the first faction to place a valid chassis if non already exist. Advanced Nanite Transport Advanced Nanite Transports, or ANTs, is a vehicle with a 2 man crew with an additional 2 passenger seats. It is equipped with mining lasers for harvesting Cortium nodes. They can store Cortium in an on-board tank or drop it off at constructed Cortium Silos. The ANT can be deployed at any time, which will reveal access to a building terminal, from which you can equip and then place fortifications, at a varying cost to Cortium based on the chosen structure. Cortium Appearing across the wilder areas of Auraxis, Cortium crystals can be harvested by ANTs, and used to create and power player-constructed objects, defenses, and fortifications. It is also refined by a HIVE in order to generate Victory Points on the continent. Constructions Turrets Deployed Aspis Phalanx Turret The Deployed Aspis Phalanx Turret is mannable turret which excels at destroying enemy aircraft. The Turret AI Module allows it to shoot targets automatically. Can be locked via «Change Access» radial menu, to be only accessible by faction, self, squad or platoon. Deployed Spear Phalanx Turret |-|Basic= |-|Short= The Deployed Spear Phalanx Turret is mannable turret which excels at destroying enemy vehicles. The Turret AI Module allows it to shoot targets automatically. Can be locked via «Change Access» radial menu, to be only accessible by faction, self, squad or platoon. Deployed Xiphos Phalanx Turret The Deployed Xiphos Phalanx Turret is mannable turret which excels at taking down enemy infantry. The Turret AI Module allows it to shoot targets automatically. Can be locked via «Change Access» radial menu, to be only accessible by faction, self, squad or platoon. Tools Deployable Decon Tool The Deployable Decon Tool can be used to deconstruct misplaced structures. Aim at small monitor on the structure to deconstruct it. It may be held with other construction materials. (I.E. Rampart Walls, Cortium Silos, etc.) Modules Structure Shield Module The Structure Shield Module is cortium-powered module that creates one-way shields for most of the openings on Bunkers, Rampart Walls, Sunderer Garages and Infantry Towers. Repair Module The Repair Module is cortium-powered module which quickly repairs nearby structures. This is an extremely important component of any base, especially for keeping hard targets like walls and bunkers alive as those items will be invincible while Repair Modules are nearby. Turret AI Module The Turret AI Module is cortium-powered module which provides nearby deployed turrets with automated tracking abilities, allowing them to fire on enemies who stray too close. Infiltrator Decoy Grenade can fool Xiphos AI Module to shoot at it. Skywall Shield Emitter The Skywall Shield Emitter is cortium-powered module which projects a shield above, protecting from aerial bombardment and severely injuring enemy infantry which drop through it, leaving it with 100hp. Reinforcements Module The Reinforcements Module is cortium-powered module which allows deployed Sunderers in a construction base to enter reinforcements needed list on same rules as normal bases. Cover Rampart Wall |-|Basic= |-|Lumifiber= The Rampart Wall is long, horizontal wall with high health, and firing areas for infantry. Powered Structure Shield Module in radius, will add one-way shields to the wall firing areas. Active Repair Module in radius, will make wall take no damage, removing health bar and hitmarker. Blast Wall The Blast Wall is short, square wall with two walkways with stairs on both sides. Structures Sunderer Garage The Sunderer Garage is small garage with enough cover to house a single Sunderer, ANT, or perhaps some other things you’d want to keep safe. Powered Structure Shield Module in radius, will add vehicle shields to both the Garage entrances and roof windows. It can also pull double duty as a makeshift gateway in more organised bases, particularly in plugging a gap too small for conventional walls, be it between said walls, a bunker or part of the terrain. Though Main Battle Tanks may find the fit a little tight, all other ground vehicles should fit through unscathed. Bunker The Bunker is small, durable fortification with firing areas for infantry, and an open area on the top. Powered Structure Shield Module in radius, will add one-way shields to the bunker firing areas. Active Repair Module in radius, will make bunker take no damage, removing health bar and hitmarker. Infantry Tower The Infantry Tower is big, durable tower with firing areas for infantry on all sides. Powered Structure Shield Module in radius, will add one-way shields to the tower firing areas and roof. Floodlights beam from the sides of the tower. Cortium Silo The Cortium Silo heart of any large base, its stores large quantities of Cortium. ANTs can offload Cortium to Silos using the same method as harvesting minerals; just approach the Silo and hold the firing button. Can store up to 50,000 Cortium at a time. A light at the top of the Silo indicates the correlates to the power meter. Many objects require a nearby Silo (with stored Cortium) to remain active, as the Silo acts as a fuel source for their abilities. Modules, for example, are constructs that can improve surrounding fortifications, but go offline if the Silo runs out of Cortium. While a module is near a Silo, Cortium will be drained automatically. The more objects that require power, the faster your Cortium Silo will drain. Claims the nearby area for you and your squad, which allows you to deconstruct (see Decon Tool) the fortifications of un-squadded allies near your Silo. Can be locked via «Change Access» radial menu, to be only accessible by faction, self, squad or platoon. Vehicle Ramp The Vehicle Ramp is a ramp that can be used by vehicles to jump over walls. Faction Banner The Faction Banner is a cosmetic item that display TR, NC or VS logo. Generators HIVE The Hardline Interference Volume Emitter or HIVE are structure that generates Victory Points over time, when powered with a Victory Core. Active HIVEs generate Victory Points based on their proximity to the enemy Warp Gate, and require Cortium from a nearby Silo to operate. The “chassis” is vulnerable when unpowered, but while housing a Victory Core, the chassis becomes indestructible, and a small, shielded area becomes the only point where it can receive damage. Powered Structure Shield Module in radius, will add bubble shield for additional protection. If the shield takes sufficient damage it can be temporally disabled allowing the HIVE to take direct damage; the bubble shield will not activate again until the HIVE has regenerated back to 100% health. Players must be BR 15 or higher to place a HIVE. Media File:How to build a Base in Planetside 2.|By Pattyfathead Neverlevel File:Construction System Walkthrough - PlanetSide 2|By Wrel Category:Mechanics